


Twice As Much

by DavyBrett



Series: Damian Wayne/Joker [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, PWP, Threesome
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavyBrett/pseuds/DavyBrett





	Twice As Much

Joker抬起头。他什么也看不见，只有微弱的光线从布料的边缘透出来。但是他闻到了，一个不同的alpha的味道。那让他像只受伤的动物一样呜咽起来。另一个alpha，他需要躲远，给alpha们让出打斗的地方，然后胜利的alpha才会操他。可是他动不了。他只能努力挣扎着，想要让自己看起来更小，更不引人注意一点。Alpha温热的手掌抚摸他的头顶，安抚着他，Joker呼噜着靠近那触摸。

他的鼻翼翕动着，仔细地嗅闻这个alpha的味道。年轻的，还未完全成熟，但是并不缺少任何他所需的东西。他呻吟着感觉更多汁液流下自己的股间。他不排斥这个味道。Joker深深吸入这种味道，它和本来空气中的Alpha的信息素混在一起。它闻起来很熟悉……就像是……Batsy。

 

“父亲？”Damian打开了门。他睁大了眼睛。在那张大床上被捆绑着，蒙着眼睛的，一丝不挂的人是Joker。那个Joker。而且他闻起来……Damian感到自己的阴茎在内裤里感兴趣地抽动着。他闻起来棒极了。

“Damian。过来。”Bruce没抬眼，他的手都没有离开Joker的脑袋，汗湿柔软的绿色发丝柔顺地贴着他的手掌，如同初生的细草。他还戴着头盔，穿着盔甲。这其实有些滑稽。

“你必须要学会处理一个发情期的Joker。”

“为什么你不……”Damian咽了口口水。他的眼睛完全移不开。那张没有涂着口红的嘴颜色淡极了，正微张着弄出各种细小又淫靡的声音。他的身体像是女性一样纤长柔软，天呐。Joker是个Omega。一个发情的Omega。“为什么你要管他？”

“把他留在哪里？街上？阿卡姆？你觉得一个被标记的，或者更糟，一个怀孕的Joker会不那么危险？”Damian因为“怀孕”这个词颤抖了一下。一个怀孕的Joker。他纤细的腰肢会因为孕育幼崽鼓起，他的乳房会胀大，他的信息素中会充满怀孕的omega才有的甜香。他的阴茎感兴趣地跳动着。如果那个幼崽是他的。

“不。”他承认。那会是个灾难。

“他对所有抑制剂都有免疫。并且如果他不获得身体上的满足会比平时更加……疯狂，热衷杀戮。如果没有人照看他会造成比平时更加大的影响。”

Damian知道那不是全部的原因。总有别的办法。Bruce这么做只是因为他爱着这个Omega而已。不管他找出多少合情合理的借口。但是。“为什么你要叫我过来？”alpha不分享，他的父亲本该独自享用这个美味的Omega。

“你知道因为他的酒神因子，他是永生的。我必须确保我……死了之后，有人能够照顾他。”Bruce回答，“让他习惯你的味道和触感。”Bruce指示，“暂时不要靠近他的嘴。他会咬你。”Damian暗暗翻了个白眼。他说的就好像Joker是只野猫，而自己是那个想摸他的孩子。这就是Bruce，那么自以为是，总以为自己是个保护者。他几乎是下意识地加大自己信息素的释放，看着Joker抽动着鼻子。他闻到了自己。空气中Omega的味道变得愈发的浓郁，他的阴茎迅速地勃起了。

Joker因为突然出现在自己身体上另一个alpha的触碰低吼起来，开始挣扎。“Joker。”Bruce低吼道，Omega立刻闭上了嘴，他的咆哮变成了低低的呜咽。Damian发现自己嫉妒Bruce对于这个Omega毋容置疑的控制力。Bruce正处于一个alpha的鼎盛时期，不像自己。他能闻到Bruce的味道充斥着这个屋子，正威胁地压迫着他。比起Bruce，他的信息素就像是掺了水的汤。这让Damian即不安又紧张。这是alpha的本能，不管他们是不是父子。面对着一个发情的Omega他们只是竞争者。

“你会为我乖乖的，是吗？”Joker为了这句话发出了柔软的哀鸣。他停止了挣扎，Bruce把手指塞进他嘴里，搅和出透明的丝线。“你会为我接纳他。”

他从没听见过Joker的呻吟。那个男人，哥谭的犯罪王子，仿佛脱离于所有规则，所有本能，他傲慢，自大，总是在大笑，似乎能够掌控一切。而现在他为了Bruce呜咽得像是只乞求骨头的狗崽子。他不知道他应该对此作何感想。Joker突然间……变得更加真实了。他不再是一个在晚上吓小孩子的故事，不再是街上人小声谈论的怪物。他是真实的。他有感情，他有弱点，他有欲望。他是人类。而且他看起来如此性感。

湿润的吮吸声响起，Damian看着Joker饥渴地舔舐着Bruce的手指，给他的皮肤上涂抹一层亮晶晶的唾液。Damian想要加入，想要成为其中的一部分，而不是个旁观者。他的手指滑下Joker的下腹，那里的肌肉因为他的触摸敏感地颤抖。他的手掌整个蹭过Joker的皮肤，他不确定他曾经摸到过这样细腻又柔软的皮肤。也许因为Joker是个Omega，也许是因为他洗的那个化学澡。他不能控制地用手指拂过Joker通红娇小的阴茎，他流出的汁液散发的甜味让Damian不受控制地分泌着唾液。他想舔上去，咬上去，他还想操进去。

“现在亲他。”Bruce说道，湿润的手指挤压进Joker大张的双腿间那个翕动着的小洞。Damian看着Omega的体液被挤压出来，透明的粘腻的液体，流淌过粉色的褶皱，顺着会阴向下，他像是着了魔，视线跟着那水珠移动。他想舔食掉。他打赌那是甜的。他咽了口口水。

“不要告诉我应该做什么。”他小声嘟哝，俯下身去吻那张苍白的唇，动作缓慢又小心，提防着也许Joker会忽然咬他。然而他担心的事情没有发生，Omega先是下意识地躲避了一下，接着就在他嘴下敞开，温暖湿润柔软，带着一股熟透苹果的甜味。他的舌头整个被包裹住吮吸，Omega咽下他的唾液，同时发出湿漉漉的开心的鼻音。他下面那张嘴是不是也一样舒服，是不是也会这样心甘情愿地含住他的阴茎？他松开Joker，Omega发出一声失望的呜咽。

可是那里被Bruce占据了。Damian想推开他，打败他，然后赢得这个Omega——对他为所欲为。Omega就像是任人享用的佳肴，呈现在自己面前。他的阴茎在裤子的束缚里胀痛着，Damian觉得烦躁，他没忍住的咆哮从喉咙中发出，他甚至没法做个深呼吸，Omega甜腻的味道填满了所有空气，和本人一样淫荡露骨，毫无遮掩。Joker没有一点羞耻心，他早应该知道。他的信息素在欢迎任何一个人操上去，他甚至都不反抗这种欲望。该死的婊子。然而他喜欢。他不装腔作势，故作清高，又不是守着所谓贞洁在欲望中痛苦挣扎着不让alpha接近的可怜虫。这是一个Omega应该有的样子，不是吗？享受欢愉。他将手指插进Joker手感很好的绿发，攥紧了拳头，让Omega发出一声痛哼。这声音甚至更加动听。

然而他是疯了才会和Bruce为了Joker打架。他不可能赢过Bruce。他没有直视Bruce投来的视线，安静地低下头。尊敬，服从。他咬紧了牙，感觉屈辱从心中涌出。Bruce没有揍他已经是很给他面子了。他知道Bruce有多在意Joker。就算Joker是个beta也一样。

Bruce没说话，他的手指从Joker的小洞中拿出，带出水声，响亮无比。Damian偏过头。接着Bruce就会操他的Omega了，他还在这里做什么？可是他不能走，该死的，他不能。他需要……需要看见。他会比Bruce还强，他会超过他的父亲，接着他会拥有他父亲的Omega。这个念头让他的呼吸颤抖了一下。他下定决心不会离开。看着Bruce，看着他。那他即将会成为的样子。看着Joker，那是他即将会操的Omega。

Bruce不会结住Joker。他的道德标准不会允许的。不然哥谭倒是可以好好笑一阵，黑暗骑士搞大了小丑王子的肚子。其实这样也许能让那个疯子安生一段时间——说起来，这也许是约束Joker最好的办法了。让他怀上崽子。让臭名昭著的罪犯天天被背痛和孕吐折磨，他就没时间去犯罪了。Damian恶意地地想着。如果Joker怀了蝙蝠侠的孩子，他绝对会高兴得要死，小心翼翼怕自己流产。还是他会直接打掉它，怕任何一个人插到自己和Batsy中间？这说不好。Damian皱着眉想了想上一任Robin的情况。也许那个疯子真的会。但Jason的事情绝对也有Bruce自己的错。Omega都很容易丧失安全感，一个没有获得标记，没被结住的Omega更是这样。Bruce对这个罪犯的态度从来都暧昧得不言破，Joker又不是一个耐心的人。

如果是他，他绝对可以做得更好。Damian咬住下唇。他会标记他，结住他，让他怀上自己的幼崽，让他都无暇去施展那些可笑的恶作剧——

“你可以离开了Damian。”Bruce看着他。强大的Alpha信息素从他身上散发出来，受影响的不止有Joker一个人。Damian慢慢放松了他在Joker发间的手，向后退。他小心控制着自己，他不能现在往Bruce鼻子上打一拳。

“不，”Joker的声音传来。Damian吃惊地停下了他的动作。这是他进到房间里以来Joker说出的第一个字。“不，不。”他挣扎起来，头朝着Damian的方向歪。Damian只希望能在走之前看到Joker眼罩下的绿眸子，他猜那里面已经盛满了泪水，哆哆嗦嗦得像是某种绿色晶莹的果冻。

“你想要他留下来，Omega？”Bruce说。没有愤怒或是惊讶，一个陈述句。

“求你，alpha……”Joker的声音有些沙哑。Bruce明显也注意到了这一点。“去拿杯水。”他说，Damian立刻动身。这意味着他能留下了。

他随手拿了个玻璃杯接满了冷水后快步走回来。Bruce已经卸下了他下半身的盔甲，里面的内裤撑起一个明显地弧度。Damian自己也是。他尽力不去比较Bruce和他尺寸的差距并为此沮丧。他还在发育。但是这明显是alpha的本能。Bruce应该也在为此洋洋自得吧。他不再看Bruce，含着一口水弯腰喂进Joker嘴里。

 

omega为他张开了嘴，乖顺地接受了他的喂食，Damian胃部某种东西为此满意地呼噜着。浅色的唇上现在因为他的啃咬有了红色，因为水和唾液发亮。Damian接着把第二口水喂下去，看着Omega咽下。

 

【不知道为什么大米的POV写的特别顺……】  
他从不知道他想要这个，这样细心地照顾一个生物。他操过发情期的omega，男的女的，没有一个让他这样动心。他将性爱当做消遣，发泄，运动。他不想结住他们，不想和他们结合，也不会屈服于任何一个的信息素和呻吟。Damian意识到自己在逐渐丧失思考的能力，他无法控制地释放自己的信息素，他在变成一只野兽。他想要把周围其他生物撕碎，把omega藏起来。他从不知道他想要这个，这种原始又本能的欲望。标记一个omega，让他受孕，把他保护在最安全的地方，为他提供庇护，食物，一切。他想爱他。Damian模糊地意识到。他想要爱他。

是因为这疯子的信息素吗？也许omega被扔进化学试剂之后还获得了更诱惑的信息素？不。Damian否认了这一点。不可能，如果每个alpha感受到的都和他这样强烈那这只小丑大概能在哥谭为所欲为了。所以，只有一个解释。只有他，生物学上所谓的最佳伴侣，双方能够通过气味辨认出最适合自己的那个，本能受到吸引。Alpha获得忠诚，omega获得保护。

但是他最契合的omega怎么可能是Joker？如果是这样，那Bruce呢？Damian头一次感受到了一丝惊恐。也许Bruce真的会杀了他的。Damian因为这个可能在心里大笑。也许他只是倒霉地因为相同的那一部分基因和他父亲喜欢上了同一个omega。可怜的残次品，备胎，一只弱小的狼崽，眼巴巴地在旁边看着交娩的狼王流口水，不敢上前。

omega的舌头犹豫不决地探进了他嘴里，舔了一下又溜走，像在测试Damian的反应。Damian回过神，邀请他，舔着他，又咬了他的下唇，让Joker因为疼痛叫了出来。他只是必须要尝到Joker血的味道。他舔舐着那个伤口，磨蹭着它，贪恋那种味道不愿意松开。他没尝过的还有那么多，是否每一种都不一样？他的眼泪呢，是不是也是甜的？

他没能喂第三口，Bruce利用这段时间脱下他的底裤，移动到了Joker腿间。只是他的阴茎触碰到Joker的入口就让那个omega淫叫着往下蹭，想要他进去。那个画面似乎烙印在了Damian的视网膜上，被他一遍遍重复。Joker透着红色的皮肤，拱起的腰，黑色盔甲没盖住的肌肉伸展像是林间跳跃的雄鹿，抵在粉红色的穴口间沾染了汁液发亮的硕大龟头。他立刻就清醒了，十足的清醒。像被扔进冬天的湖水里。清醒，和寒冷。他是个可悲的Alpha。那么为什么不接受这一个事实呢？

“我想要操他的嘴，父亲。”Damian低下头。

“你可以。（You can。）”

Joker的呜咽被堵在嘴里，他仍然没能看见他的眼睛，只能尽力幻想那是什么样。眼罩吸收了可能会流出来的眼泪，Damian不敢解开它，也不知道Bruce的用意——让Joker记住他的样子难道不是更好一点吗？

他攥紧Joker的头发，用自己最脆弱的部位描画Joker的唇，Omega怕他会离开，伸长脖子又把他吮吸回去。透明的液体从他嘴角流下，又被粉红的舌头舔掉。

他刻意选了背对Bruce的姿势，这样他就不用看，可是震动和声响他依然可以感知得到。Joker身体的紧缩和痉挛，他的呜咽和哭叫，都不是因为他。他想象不出来吗？他的父亲在和他操着同一个Omega。他手指抓住Joker的胯部印上淤青，操开他湿漉漉的饥渴小穴，让Omega的内壁紧紧裹住阴茎。他报复一样地把自己凶狠地捅进Joker的喉咙，看着他挣扎着呼吸，喉咙因为干呕紧锁着他的阴茎。更多的液体流下他的下巴，滴落在他的锁骨上，肮脏又淫荡。

他们像在排演哑剧，沉默地行动，唯一被允许出声的是Joker。Omega已经神志不清了，浑身散发着性爱的味道。他颤抖着，濒临高潮。Damian继续他的动作，Omega流的眼泪里有一部分是因为他。舌头忙乱地舔着他的阴茎头部，嘴唇的吮吸。Damian没有露出一丝表情。如果Bruce让他愉悦，他就通过痛苦让Joker记得。他狠狠拉扯着Joker的头发，不允许他往后撤，在喉咙最深处捣弄。Joker被堵住的尖叫也许是因为他，他的脸被整个按在了Damian胯部，他怀疑都无法呼吸。但他一点都不在乎。Joker喜欢窒息play的。舌头在阴茎底部扫动，有种绝望的意味。牙齿蹭到了他的时候Damian迅速用双手按住了Joker的咬合肌，强迫他大张着嘴。Joker浑身颤抖，应该是高潮了。但是Bruce的动作没停下，他也不会。

他高潮的时候把最先两股射进了Joker喉咙里逼着他咽了下去，然后往后撤射在了他脸上。Damian再一次诅咒那该死的眼罩。他想要看见Joker的眼睛被他的精液糊住的样子。眼睫毛上都沾着他的液体。他还要让Joker为此乞求。他会怎么说？“求你，Alpha，求你射在我脸上。”他的臀部徒劳地往前耸动，但是没有需要他结住的东西。

他喘息着冷静下来，Joker没有，他还在发情期，他需要的比一次高潮更多。一个成熟的alpha，一个结。Damian从床上下来。他忍不住去看。

Joker的声音里完全没有疲惫，只是有些沙哑。没有Damian按着他他现在整个身体都挣扎着想要往Bruce的阴茎上靠。他们都像是动物，没有爱抚和温存，只是，操。可是Damian分明看到了什么，在肉体之外。只能是他，两方都是。只能是这个人。

他觉得自己介入了某种异常私人的东西。私人而且，几乎是神圣的。他正觉得，叫什么，尴尬。而这并不是因为他看见了他的父亲在操一个Omega。不，绝不是。蝙蝠侠和Joker。他介入了这个。他像是个偷窥者，窥视到了没人领会的了的天机，也许他马上就要失声了。芒刺在背，但他仍然没有离开。那个Omega。

Joker高潮了四次。这个Omega已经射不出来东西了，阴茎蜷缩着垂下来，随着颤抖的频率晃动。他的哭叫不知道是因为愉悦还是疼痛。Bruce没有结住他。Joker的挣扎很微弱，穴口一张一合，他被操得一点力气也没有了。Bruce射在了他身上。Omega彻底瘫软下来，像是具尸体。

Damian去拿了湿毛巾。

【我想写一下Joker POV愣是没找到机会……hmmm, later.】

【忽然意识到这个可以是上一篇米粥ABO的平行世界：如果Bruce在他发生“意外”之前让大米拥有了Joker，会怎么样？】

他小心地擦拭着Joker沾着精液的皮肤。Bruce已经解下了绑着他的绳索，苍白的手腕上是一圈红痕，没有破皮。他几近虔诚地为Joker拿下他的眼罩，泪水的味道立刻扩散，那双眼睛和他想象的一样，湿漉漉的，睫毛都被沾湿。Damian忍不住俯下身去舔。他的泪水中真的有些甜味儿，在咸之下。还有精液和润滑汁液他没尝过。

温热的湿毛巾抚过每寸皮肤都让Joker轻颤，他还没从过度刺激中缓过来，Damian擦到他大腿根的时候Omega呜咽着扭动，想要躲开他的触碰。如果这个时候Damian操他，他都没办法拒绝，虽然很明显他暂时承受不了更多了。“我在给你清理。”Damian说着，把Joker并拢的腿分开，擦过他一塌糊涂的穴口。红肿，被蹂躏的，都合不上的穴口。Damian不得不闭上眼睛几秒钟。他想要把另一个Alpha的气味都抹去，让这个Omega身上全是自己的味道，里面，外面，每一寸皮肤。呼吸中都带着自己的气味。

Joker睁开眼睛，似乎过了会儿才认出他一样。Damian能看出这只小丑的神智终于回归了。“Batsy。”Joker说，拖长的声音餍足又甜蜜，像是吃饱了的猫咪。“还有baby bat。我真是最幸福的女孩儿。”他又闭上眼睛，随着Damian的照料舒服地咕噜起来。Damian继续，将毛巾换了个干净的地方，接着清理他皮肤上的糊成一团的混乱。

Bruce在某个时刻离开了，Damian刻意无视了他。在他停下清理Joker的动作时才意识到Bruce已经走了。他终于这一天头一次地放松下来，第一件做的事情是俯下身，在Joker的脖子处深深地吸气。那里没有Bruce，只有Joker本身的味道。甜甜的。不知道为什么让他觉得温暖。像是家。他从来没拥有过的那个。如果可以。如果Omega能够在每个他茫然若失的夜晚呆在他身边，搂住他，带着他香甜的气味和全世界那么多的温暖。他感到一直盘踞在他心底的寒意暂时消失了。他觉得安详，而且快乐。比镇定剂好用的多。

他几乎想要就这么蜷缩在Joker身边睡过去，把头埋进他的肩窝，就这么安静地待一会儿。但是他不行。这是Joker。这是蝙蝠侠的Joker。

一只手抚摸上他的头发，动作很轻很轻。Damian没动，他闭上眼睛，呼吸。那只手在他头发里移动，抬起一点，然后滑动，再抬起。Damian忽然觉得眼睛刺痛。

“可怜的，可怜的蝙蝠宝宝。”Joker听起来像是在梦呓。Damian不想抬头，不想面对那双绿眼睛。他会干什么，嘲笑他？一个永远比不上自己父亲的小崽子，小雏鸟，痴心妄想……

“我要洗澡。”Joker说，他的声音在胸腔的震动被Damian的额头和脸颊感受到了。Damian不明白他到底为什么觉得该死的安心。这是Joker，这可是Joker。可是当他这样靠着他他能假装一切都好，能够忘掉他该死的是谁。他终于逼着自己松开Joker，抬起头。

Joker看起来很累，他眨了几下眼又闭上。Damian沉默地站起来，弯腰搂住Joker的肩和腿弯，直接把他抱了起来。轻而易举。Joker看起来一点也不吃惊，沉沉地把脑袋耷拉在他肩膀上。他猜这看上去其实有点滑稽，Joker比他高得多。但Alpha从来就比Omega强壮。

他把Joker放进浴缸然后放水。水是温的，但是Joker抽了口气抱怨太烫，Damian只好把水调凉，但接着Joker又说太冷了。Damian咬着牙又往热水那边调了点，终于让这个多事的Omega闭上了嘴。Damian站了一会儿，离开去给Joker找浴衣。虽然有暖气，他还是选了件厚厚的绿色浴袍。某种东西在他脑后叫嚣着要让Omega吃饱穿暖，好好照顾他。接着他把湿透的床单扔进了洗衣机，换了干净的。空气中仍然弥漫着性爱的味道，另一个Alpha的。Damian皱了下眉，没有开窗户。外面很冷。

他回去的时候发现Joker枕在浴缸的边沿睡着了，他只好把Joker叫醒让他出来擦干。Omega困倦地嘟哝着，从浴缸里出来的时候哆嗦着，Damian立刻用衣服把他裹住，然后以同样的方法把Omega送回了床上。他看上去完全不关心Bruce去了哪里，只是舒服地缩进杯子里。

“我要喝水。”Damian犹豫了下，直接把水杯递给他。Joker看了他一眼，没有任何表情，接过水直接喝完，把空杯子扔给Damian。“……你要留下吗？”他问Damian。

Damian留下了。他按照他幻想的方式，搂住Joker，把头埋到他的脖子里，一直闻着Omega的苹果香睡着。

 

Joker醒来的时候觉得全身都痛，不过是好的那种痛。大概是全身被操成了一块块又被操了回去的那种。热度还会在出现，他的身体得不到alpha的精液和结只会一次次锲而不舍地尝试，直到发情期过去无可奈何地偃旗息鼓。Batsy不给他。他怎么磨都没用。坏蝙蝠只会很准时地在他发情期开始的时候把他掳走，直到结束为止。Joker使出吃奶的力气爬了起来，准备去觅食。

“嗨，亲爱的。”Joker露出一个笑，直线朝着他的小蝙蝠走过去，把下巴搁在他的脑袋上。“我要饿扁了。”他偷喝了一口Brucie的咖啡，接着因为太苦又吐了回去。

“厨房还有面包。”Bruce说道，吃完最后一口早餐后站了起来。Joker发出一个难以置信的声音。讨厌的蝙蝠居然都不给他拿早餐。“真绅士，Batsy。”Joker咕哝着朝着厨房走去。他有很多东西需要理清，Bats，Dami……哦，Dami。Joker舔了舔嘴唇。这会很有趣的。

 

“我想给你口交。”他滑下去，把自己挤进Bruce的腿间。哦，他能够花上一整天的时间去膜拜那双腿。坚硬结实的肌肉，所有那些。是蝙蝠侠把他变成这样的。Bruce看着他的样子好像在说他是不是疯了。呵。Joker扯着他深灰色的运动裤，急切地想要得到他想要的。他只是需要让自己的嘴被填满，需要咽下alpha的精液……如果他没法用他的屁股得到它，用胃得到是第二号的选择。当他发情的时候他总是不那么像自己的……不过，谁是呢？Joker耸耸肩。

他的热潮还没出现，但是，去他的，现在他就想要。他抽了一会儿空分心想着为什么他没有见到小崽子，重新回味了下他在自己嘴里的感觉（他当然记得！），然后专心开始扯蝙蝠的裤子。“抬抬你的蝙蝠屁股。”Joker咕哝着，他还期待大蝙蝠脱下盔甲之后会好对付一点呢。

在一番挣扎后Batsy妥协了（他都能听得到蝙蝠脑袋里的小零件嘎吱作响，转得要冒烟。他的Batsy就是这么纠结。）他让Joker把运动裤扯了下去，露出里面的底裤——不出所料已经硬了。Joker啧了下舌。“你还说我是个下流坯。”他隔着内裤（黑色的，当然是黑色的。）用鼻尖亲昵地磨蹭着。“你好呀，大家伙。”他低声呼噜着，手指伸过去揉了揉被撑起的布料。“你还记得我，对不？我是昨天你进得那个洞——”

“停下。”Bruce的声音从上面传来。Joker抬起眼，冲着他笑。他总是能把小蝙蝠逗笑的……而且总是能分辨出来他的笑，即使那只是一个小的可以忽略不计的弧度。“他嫉妒了。”Joker假装悄悄地对着Bruce的老二说道。“别担心，你永远是我最爱的Batsy。”“Joker——”蝙蝠的话变成了一声闷哼，因为他狠狠地攥住了，啊，那里。“耐心点儿，亲爱的。我还没烧得神志不清只想被操呢。”Joker愉快地说着，开始温柔地爱抚他手里的小蝙蝠。啊，回忆。最开始蝙蝠甚至不让自己的嘴接近他的阴茎。那是个必须解决的问题，所以Joker绑架了蝙蝠，把他捆在一张椅子上然后给了他一次口交，强迫Bats睁着眼看着自己射在了Joker的舌头上。Joker觉得自那之后Bruce就有点太热爱这项活动了。他不紧不慢地把Bruce的运动裤接着往下扯，露出一部分的大腿。他的舌头舔过那上面的一条伤疤，把手掐进那些肌肉里。哦，Bats……

“再抬起来一下，好嘛？你得脱掉内裤。我是说这样也可以——”Joker比划了一下，Bruce皱了下眉，但是没说话，“但是我希望能舔到你的蛋。”

他很容易地说服了Bruce。在这种事情上他总是能说服他。

按照他承诺的那样，Joker先从最底部开始，舔舐，亲吻，然后把其中一个囊袋含进嘴里，Joker闭上眼睛，他幻想Bruce和Damian一起操着他。两倍的注意力都在他身上，只有他。或者至少，一起亲吻爱抚他。但是他们不会。Bats太骄傲，Damian会太紧张。他们不平等，至少现在不是。可怜的小崽子被可能会被父亲惩罚的恐惧折磨，完全没动脑子想一想。但是Joker喜欢看他这么压抑，那双和他daddy一样好看的蓝眼睛里充斥着忍耐和痛苦，他的信息素都带着苦味儿，像是放坏了的，还没长熟的什么东西。

Joker很耐心，他没那个功夫假装他不喜欢这个——哦得了，Omega们都喜欢。都是喜欢阴茎的婊子。他快乐地把Bruce还没完全勃起的长度含进嘴里，让它戳在自己的脸上，进到最深然后出来，舌头舔一下头部再狠狠吮吸，像是在用吸管喝掉瓶子里最后一点点的酸奶。Bruce在他头顶上方吸气。哦是的，他爱死口交了。Joker满意地咽下那一点点前液。

直到Bruce的手终于开始扯着他的头，胯部不自觉地往上顶Joker才开口。他退了出来，阴茎离开他的嘴发出啵的一声。“现在，咱们该好好谈谈了，你和我，Batsy。为什么？” 他歪过脑袋，十分好奇。他只是不明白，为什么坏蝙蝠会让他的儿子——双关预警——插进来。哈哈。“你是觉得你不能满足我了吗？哦亲爱的，千万不要这么想，我保证你可以把我操昏过去——”

“以防万一我在你之前死了。” “什么？哦Batsy，你居然不愿意在死之前杀了我吗？嗷，我受伤了。”Joker沉痛地吸了一口Bruce，就好像那是个安慰奶嘴。“再说了，你觉得那个小崽子能够稳住我？——那是你用的词，是不是？哥谭的好义警Batsy，操了小丑王子只是为了‘稳住’他，是在做大好事，为了哥谭人民献出了自己的老二——”

Bruce直接操了进去。他从来不想听自己把话说完。Joker翻了个大大的白眼。英雄们都是这样。“我不会杀了你。”Batsy义正言辞地说道，在他嘴里进出。当然了，如果他杀了自己还去哪获得这么棒的口交呢。Joker放松了喉咙，感觉嘴角要被撑裂了。哈，这是得到一对伤疤最好笑的方式了。他很想回答，但是他的嘴现在不具备发声的功能。他愉悦地呼噜着感觉自己的嘴被一次次摩擦，填满。Dami，那个蠢小子。但是他有自己需要的东西。一个结。Joker可不会让随便什么人结住自己，更别说坏蝙蝠介入之后他根本就得不到其他的阴茎了——倒不是说他在抱怨。但是，也许……

“随便吧，又不是说我会介意另一根老二出现在自己屁股里。”Joker在咽下Bats的精液之后这么说道。“现在我想蜷在被窝里一边吃零食一边看电视。你要来吗？”

“我要去上班。”“你知道你现在闻起来就像是刚从妓院里出来吧？”Joker挑起一只眉毛，而Bruce居然有胆子给了他一个属于花花公子Brucie的笑。哦，这个无赖。“爱炫耀的混蛋。”Joker转过身去柜子里搜寻薯片，或者芝士条。他保证他要用食物碎屑毁掉Bruce的床。

 

【我努力了，但是仍然觉得自己没写清楚。Damian一方面觉得没有安全感，他觉得比起自己蝙蝠更在乎Joker，他责怪蝙蝠这么选择，同时又想要得到Joker，但这样就顺了蝙蝠的意，有蝙蝠在他也没办法完整地拥有Joker。同时他还眷恋Joker给自己的“家”的感觉，因为他没得到过。啊总之就很纠结2333】

他打开电视，让自己蜷缩在被子里，只是过了一小会儿就觉得冷。Alpha，他需要一个alpha。抱抱，亲亲，随便什么爱抚，还有信息素。这大概就是毒瘾发作的感觉。典型的发情期的Omega行为……哦，Joker收缩了一下穴口，感觉有些温热的液体流了出来。这么快？Joker掀开被子坐起来，他得去找……

Damian在门前拦住了Bruce。他看着父亲脸上那个微笑在看到自己时消失不见。那一点温暖逝去，只剩下冰冷。他觉得愤怒的同时又有些破罐破摔的愉快。

“为什么？”他的声音有点颤抖。他花了整个上午训练，现在他觉得恢复了一点自控力。他很庆幸Joker不在这里，虽然他能够闻到他，就在不远的地方。他也许会揍他的。

“这是需要做的事情。”“就这样？因为你所谓的职责？你甚至愿意因此牺牲我？”Damian觉得他的喉咙发痛，“你的儿子？”他只是不明白。就为了Joker。他从没获得过正常的母爱，而现在似乎连勉强正常的父爱也没有了。他没有选择如此，他没选择这种人生，他没得选择。可是为什么他没有得到？他没权力得到吗？一个被父母牵着手去游乐园的日子，一个睡前故事，一个公园野餐。为什么他不是那样一个孩子。他是一个儿子。他曾是个孩子……他是父亲被他母亲下药才怀上的孩子。他甚至在十二岁*之前都不知道他的父亲是谁。

“我没有逼你做任何事情。你可以选择。离开，或者留下。”Bruce的表情就像是在谈论公事，而不是再对自己的儿子说如何处理一个发情期的杀人疯子。

Damian猛地转身走了回去，别跑，他在心里尖叫。不要跑，不要做更多屈辱的事情了。

“不要结住他。”Bruce在他身后说，然后他听到了关门的声音。

他恨Bruce。他应该的。可是他不能。他不能怪Bruce，谴责说他不是个称职的父亲，说他把自己推给了一个Omega。当然Bruce知道。他知道Damian一直在被Joker吸引，一直如此。他无法思考，他想要揍点什么东西——也许回去训练室是个好选择。

“嘿，birdie。出什么事了？你看起来——”Joker的声音被他堵住了。Damian把Joker狠狠地砸在了墙上。亲吻，啃咬，挤压，击毁他。他不在乎了，恐惧被愤怒燃烧殆尽。他不是个听话的好儿子，他从来不是，不像Tim或是Dick。他会向Bruce证明的。他终于选择了，但他不会遵从。他仍然害怕，但现在看来不管什么样的惩罚都是值得的了。Joker，Joker。他找到那个被他咬破的伤口撕扯，让血液继续流淌出来。为什么。这个Omega不年轻……也不好看……太瘦，味道是普通又无趣的青苹果，他甚至还爱着另外一个Alpha。他吞噬掉Joker的血液。

他松开Joker，这次如愿以偿地看着那双绿眼睛，放大的黑色瞳孔像是小动物。他闻见了欲望的味道，Omega的热潮来了。而Bruce刚刚离开。他可以，他可以现在去叫Bruce。还来得及，Bruce先要去车库取车……

或者。

“嘿，Babybat。”Joker亲昵地磨蹭着他的脸，嘴凑到耳边含住他的耳廓，牙齿咬住耳骨滑动。“操我，你想操我的，对不对？”湿热的气吹进耳朵里，他控制住自己没有颤抖。“来嘛，操我，操我……”

他刚刚握住Joker的腰那个混蛋就直接双腿盘上了他，完全不害怕Damian会站不稳。他的毛绒拖鞋掉在地上，纤细的胳膊环住他的脖子，一个一个湿润的吻印在他脸上，Damian泄愤似的用力揉捏那个没什么肉的屁股。他一点也不明白，Joker完全不符合他的审美，不是他喜欢的类型。

他抱着Joker走向自己的卧室，尽管有一秒他犹豫要不要在Bruce床上，最后因为胆怯放弃了。他仍然是个懦夫。他还不够强大。Joker在他身上乱摸，揉蹭他的脸，后背，任何能触碰到的地方，被打湿一块的睡裤在他小腹磨蹭。Joker是个床单终结者。Damian已经可以预见自己卧室的惨状了。

他抱着Joker倒在床上，这个时候Omega居然还有空发出咯咯的笑声。“哦，亲爱的……”他低笑着，继续挺腰磨蹭着Damian的下身。Damian撑起自己，Joker借这个机会脱下了他白色的裤子……他没穿内裤。“喜欢你看到的吗？哦，我忘了，昨天你就见过了，和daddy——”

“闭嘴。”

“哈，哈！说你不是Batsy的儿子一定没有人会信。”Joker冲他咧嘴笑，就好像逼着Damian揍他。他忍住了，深呼吸，没有给Joker他想要的。他不是Bruce，不是蝙蝠侠。他不会揍他。作为替代，他往下爬，来到Joker的双腿之间，Joker的表情变得有些吃惊，下一秒他就舔了上去，温暖，湿润，甜蜜。Damian没有费心阻止从自己喉咙里传出的咆哮。他真好吃。像是经过改良的，苹果花的蜂蜜，从他最炽热的源头流出来的甘泉。Damian把那双修长的腿掰得更开，像只贪食的野兽一样，伸长舌头舔舐，吮吸，弄出响亮的水声，汁液沾了他一嘴。Joker在吟叫，扭动，他的身体在发抖。“Dami，”他叫，“Dami。”

Damian停顿了一下。他叫自己Dami。一个属于自己的昵称，只属于自己，不是蝙蝠侠的罗宾birdie，不是Bruce的儿子babybat。只是Dami。他忽然就胀得发痛。

下一秒他就攥着Joker的腿把自己狠狠操了进去。Omega尖叫着抓挠着床单，床垫在他们身下发出咯吱声，床头板撞在墙上。“再说一遍。接着说。”他喘息着，直视Joker装着泪水的眼睛，两颗晃晃悠悠的绿色布丁。

“Dami，Dami……”Joker看着他，似乎知道他在想着什么，“操我。”所以Damian继续，Omega的穴口炙热地含着他的阴茎吞吐，Damian回忆起昨天那次口交，无法决定哪种更好一点。

他那么，那么瘦。Damian抚过Joker苍白的腹部，可以看清每一根肋骨。Damian想要喂养他，用已经不被现代社会认可的，古代Alpha对待他们的Omega的方式。Omega跪在Alpha腿边，用手喂食，用嘴喂水。支持废除这种习俗的人声称这是对Omega的侮辱——但一个真正的Omega会希望被这样对待的。他会让Joker比现在胖一点儿……抱起来更舒服，Damian想着。

乳白色的身躯辗转反侧，他掌下的肌肉不断颤动，一只在他身下奔驰的小母鹿。Damian似乎失去了对自己肢体的控制，他的大脑一片空白，自发地移动，插入又拔出，周而复始。他看着Joker的身体逐渐紧绷，感觉到从没有过的兴奋。他把Joker操到高潮了。没有任何额外的刺激，只用他的阴茎。他放下Joker的腿，倾身去吻他的唇。手指摸上涨得通红的乳尖拉扯。Joker的腿环上他的腰，高潮时穴口收的不可思议得紧，紧紧箍住他拒绝让他离开，内壁有节奏地裹着他痉挛。Omega的精液溅在他衣服上。

“结住我，Dami，求你了。”Joker呜咽着，Damian犹豫了。他不应该的。因为他知道的下一件事就是自己已经整根操进了Joker体内，结完全张开，卡住了穴口。Joker整个身体弯成紧绷绷的弓，因为终于被结住的感觉淫荡地尖叫，不断地往后推挤，他的脚后跟硌得自己后背发痛。他收得太紧，Damian立刻就射了出来，把他的内壁涂抹成白色。

他结住了Joker。

 

*我不知道塔姐什么时候领大米找老爷的，问了基友她也不知道，所以……就当是12了。

 

“抱着我。”Joker闭上眼睛，他从没体会过这种感觉……在之前他不能冒险让别的Alpha结住自己，而遇到Batsy之后这个Alpha拒绝结住自己。现在……现在Damian的结紧紧地抵在他的内壁上，他觉得既安全又舒适，体内某个他都不知道还存在着的，一直紧张地绷紧的地方松弛下来，Alpha的信息素包裹了他。Joker觉得昏昏欲睡，心满意足。他好爱这种感觉。之前他还没有意识的那么明显——但每次Bruce在自己高潮之后就抽出来的动作会让他疼痛又不适。  
Omega就是很需要这些……阴茎，结，精液，性爱之后的搂抱。Joker打了个哈欠，Damian搂住了他，直接的身体接触让他舒服得发出呼噜声。早知道也许他应该绑架Batsy逼着他结住自己……可是那个alpha不想要。如果Joker那么做了，他会恨他吗？也许他会从此之后都拒绝和Joker做爱了。得不偿失。

“记着等Bruce回来了就赶紧躲开。”Joker咕哝着，呼了口气。他不想要小鸟崽去触蝙蝠的怒火。说到底，他是离不开蝙蝠的。但是Dami……Dami是第二好的选择。

“不。”小崽子的信息素因为怒火燃烧了起来。“我结住了你。你很可能已经有了我的幼崽。我不会躲避我的父亲的。我不再会了。”

Joker沉默了一会儿。他倒是没有想到这个。幼崽。哈。好吧，这不重要。

“我不想看着他揍你，Dami。”Joker不耐烦地解释，“你知道你爹是什么性子。”不，老蝙蝠会嫉妒的。他不想标记Joker但是也不会让其他人标记他。虚伪的混蛋。“如果你不干涉他就只会揍我。”

“你在说你愿意替我接受惩罚吗，omega？”Damian一脸的难以置信，“你觉得我会躲在一边，看我的omega——”

“如果你不走他只会揍得更狠。”Joker打断了他。忽略了Damian的话。我的？……不过，说到底，Batsy放弃了他。哦是的。Batsy把自己推给了他的小崽子。侧面上说出了他不想亲口对Joker说的“我们不适合在一起”。哈。“我们不适合在一起，作为安慰奖，你看我的儿子怎么样？”

他放弃了自己。Joker努力不让自己这么想但是，但是。他就是放弃了自己。他不愿意承担责任。可是他还是操了自己。每个母亲都会提醒他们的omega孩子不要再确定关系之前就和Alpha上床，而看看他得到了什么。

Joker会让他知道这是个多错误的决定的。

“好了，相信我，Dami。他不会把我怎么样的。”Joker说着闭上眼睛。“他可是十足的绅士。”他需要保持充足的精力。Damian没说话，Joker只好努力地把自己紧贴在他身侧，脑袋埋进他的颈窝，释放一点儿信息素，然后小崽子就紧紧抱住了他。Joker戳了戳Dami的肌肉。Omega本能对这个年轻的Alpha很满意。

 

Damian被他连哄带骗威逼利诱弄走了。他可是把自己整个人都卖了出去小崽子才不情愿地同意了。他真的不想看见小崽子正面对上Batsy，可能是生物本能的作用，让他现在也想保护Damian了。让他和大蝙蝠正面碰上他可能真的会被揍断几根肋骨。Joker一个人待在客厅，一点儿都没费心隐藏自己身上的味道。Damian的味道。他还委婉地跟Alfred解释了“你今晚可能不会想要待在客厅的Jeeves。”

“晚上好呀Batsy Boo。”Joker说着，电视里还在放兔八哥。“今天过得怎么样？”他闻到愤怒的味道，Alpha的嗅觉比Omega强，他一定是早就感知到了。

“他结住了你。”Batsy的语气像是在跟他谈判一样。就算没戴着尖耳朵头盔他现在也是蝙蝠侠了。

如果Damian在，Bruce大概会维持一个严厉的父亲形象，他会训斥Damian，说杀人的疯子不是个恰当的伴侣；说Damian太过草率鲁莽，没做防御措施可能会造成Joker怀孕；蝙蝠宝宝会立刻跟他爹吵起来。

可是Damian不在。蝙蝠又有什么资格去痛斥他？从他把Damian推到自己身边的那一刻起他就失去这样做的权力了。Joker想要被结住，还想要蝙蝠恨他，怨他，记住他，阴魂不散盘踞在他身边。与他的儿子结合是最好的选择。

“是的，他结住了我，用他的精液把我灌满了，哈，哈。是的，也许我会怀上他的崽子，这都是因为你就是没种——”蝙蝠侠狠狠地抽了他一巴掌。Joker觉得他有一颗牙要掉了，所以他大笑。“哦，所以你在乎？”蝙蝠冲着他走过来，Joker向后退，不是因为害怕，而是想把自己要说的话说完——在蝙蝠掐住他的脖子之前。“可是你在乎的不够，不是吗？你放不下，你怕自己的名声被我这个杀人犯玷污，你怕标记我蝙蝠侠会从此堕落，你怕结住我小丑王子会怀上你高贵的韦恩家族血脉，这样你就永远都放不下了！”

“你打得多好的算盘？装作大善人，可是连自己的儿子都要算计。你知道如果自己发生不测没有人能够约束得了尖牙的蝙蝠崽子，所以你把他丢给我，就冲这个Damian就永远会记得你的好，对你感激又歉疚，觉得是强了自己后妈，一辈子活在你的阴影里——”Joker低头躲过冲他砸过来的台灯，玻璃碎片四溅。“你以为会怎么样？小崽子乖乖听你的话只是尝尝甜头，等你垂垂老矣当不动蝙蝠侠的时候让他接任，到那时候再让Dami标记我，让我受制于新一任的蝙蝠侠，而在此之前你还都有操我的权利，因为你不想负责还想操我……”他已经退到了墙角，毫不畏惧地盯着一步步迈近的蝙蝠微笑。那个Alpha看起来像是想要杀了他。这真是太棒了。“可是蝙蝠宝宝，你低估了他，Batsy，比起父辈的威严震慑他的欲望更强烈，让他都能忽略掉对你的恐惧了。你也算错了我，你以为我对你的痴迷会让我拒绝Damian。现在你嫉妒了，你后悔了，你问自己为什么不晚点再让Dami见到我发情的样子，你想早知道的话就不该放任我们单独待在一起。从你那天给我戴上眼罩我就知道你肮脏的小心思了，亲爱的。你也许自己都没意识到。你嫉妒，亲爱的。你嫉妒的要死。你根本不想让我见到另一个Alpha，你怕发情期的相处会让一个Omega产生本能的依赖，为此要蒙住我的眼睛。”

Joker呼了一口气，他的声音发着抖。“你就是个卑鄙无耻的混蛋。你因为自己的童年噩梦永远也没法找到幸福，所以你也不想让你的儿子找到。”

“够了！”Bruce的瞳孔漆黑，他的拳头攥住了Joker的脖子，攥得那么紧让Joker觉得他真的会把自己的脖子扭断。Joker无比兴奋，并因此悲哀地发现他还是爱着他，这个永远把所谓规则和正义放在第一位的人。

“杀……了我……”他费力地挤出两个词，Bruce的眼睛忽然睁大，猛地松开了手，让Joker跌落到地上开始剧烈地咳嗽。

“懦夫。”Joker嗤笑了一声，从地上爬起来，他看也没看Bruce就往楼梯上走。其实他的心里还是有些期待的。也许Bruce会叫住他呢？拦下自己说到底有多爱他，操，甚至是就这样操了他呢？

可是他没有。Bruce一句话没说，就这样看着他走了。无情的，无情的Batsy呀。可是即使这样，下次Batsy想要操他他还是不会拒绝。他永远都没法拒绝。为了他的蝙蝠，他什么不要脸的事情都能做出来——就算被标记了，怀了别人的崽子也会毫不犹豫跑去和蝙蝠偷情，前提是Batsy没有因为愧疚和悔恨掐死自己。他会吗？蝙蝠侠在清楚的知道Joker是个杀人犯的时候会操他，难道会因为一个小小的联接，一个有夫之妇的身份就停下？他真的会在意吗？

如果Damian标记了他，Bruce会就这样放手吗？

Joker猛然在楼梯上停了下来。他害怕了。

他只是想激怒Batsy的，想要出言不逊让他愤怒，让他失去理智，这样也许那个Alpha就会把他最真挚的想法和情感暴露出来。他不想要Batsy退出的。他不想要Batsy真的离开自己。他不标记自己，不射在自己里面，都没关系。只要Bats还愿意碰他，能够在高潮的时候叫着他的名字就好。他嘴上说什么都行，他说要拒绝，要抛弃自己都没关系，他不能真的那么做的。他做不到。

如果Bruce真的退出了。如果他不当蝙蝠侠了把那个身份给Dami。如果他从Joker的生活中消失。

Joker一直觉得自己对Batsy的爱是无条件的，卑劣到泥土里的。所以他立刻就毫无矜持地跌跌撞撞朝那个居然已经背冲着他准备离开的人跑过去，差点直接从楼梯上滚了下来。

“停下，停下，Bats。求你了。”Batsy给他什么他都接受，都甘之若饴，但是他不能走。如过他消失Joker会，他会发疯。他会疯掉的。“你不能走。你不能丢下我。你说过的，Batsy！你说我是你的责任。你说要帮助我。你说我不用一个人了。”他扯着蝙蝠的手臂，惊慌失措地复述Bats说过的话。他全都记得。

“我不会走。”Bruce开口。Joker一瞬间放松下来，紧紧地搂住他。刚刚他在心里乞求了无数遍他都不信的上帝。如果蝙蝠不离开他他付出什么都行。什么条件都接受。

Batsy移动了一下，但是Joker拒绝松手。Alpha的信息素刚刚闻起来像是在燃烧的酒液，现在是暖乎乎的。Alpha叹了口气把他抱了起来。Joker的心在歌唱。他们没事了。

“父亲。”

啊哦。Joker猛地睁开眼睛。Damian。刚刚的话他听到了多少？

他不在乎Damian看着他像只忠心过头的母狗一样被踹了一脚之后还是会夹着尾巴回到Batsy身边，他担心Damian有没有听到关于Batsy的那部分。他不愿意因为他的一番话Dami就开始记恨Bruce了。虽然他敢肯定自己说的十有八九是对的，但是他又不恨Dami，为什么要让他伤心呢？

说来说去还是小崽子自己的错，他不该偷听的。Joker觉得异常头痛。好啦，真的像他说的，Batsy抱着一只被他儿子操完的小丑，太棒了。

==========  
Emmmmmmm我不知道，也许OOC了？其实并没有打大纲所以……瞎写的咳（喂）  
然后本来我想的是Bruce因为Joker的挑衅结住了他。  
然后Joker怀了，不知道是谁的2333大米的？蝙蝠的？大米和蝙蝠的？一个人生出了儿子和孙子……？？？（这个真的有可能的哦异卵双胞胎貌似就是这样的）然后Bruce的基因更强大把另一个胎儿吞噬了（参加胎内吞噬词条，双胞胎一个强一个弱就有可能发生），然后大米的孩子成为了Bruce的孩子身上的一个部分，表现为身上的一个胎记，并且孩子坚持自己有一个兄弟（Again，这个是有科学依据的）→出生的婴儿有个胎记，暗红色的。“我有个兄弟的，mommy。我有。”“哦宝贝，你是个独生子。”Joker抱住他，亲吻他的小鼻子，让他咯咯笑了起来。

然后觉得这个简直变成了恐怖小说……家庭伦理剧（等等这不本来就是吗）关键是太！狗！血！了！然后蝙蝠应该也做不出这种事。所以改成现在这样啦。  
最后，不要喷我= -觉得雷，不要看啊。


End file.
